


"aND THEN HE KICKED HIM. AND HE DIED."

by Shipping_Sushi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 05:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10269227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipping_Sushi/pseuds/Shipping_Sushi
Summary: please don't read this





	

"why does everyone write porn of me?" Sans smiled because he can't not smile cause anatomy. "im not hot."

 

Then Mettaton came out of no where. aND HE KICKED HIM. AND HE DIED.

 

Papyrus shouted that Darth Vader "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" And then punched the gay robot One Punch tm style.

 

And the nuclear blast killed everyone. The end. Fuck my life.


End file.
